Toshiko X LegendGames Superstar Smackdown
|image1=Example |caption1=Example |developer(s)=Toshiko Games LegendGames Entertainment |publisher(s)=Toshiko Games |designer(s)=Justin Wolfe Buddy Thompson |mode(s)=Single player Multiplayer |genre(s)=Platform Fighting Action |platform(s)=PC LegendGames 3PC |rating=Example }} is a crossover platform fighting game exclusively for the PC and LegendGames 3PC. It will be developed by Toshiko Games and LegendGames Entertainment and will be published independently by Toshiko Games. In , up to four players fight on screen using characters from various Toshiko and LegendGames franchises. Every character in the game has their own combat style and three Smack Attacks that can be unleashed when a meter reaches its full potential from landing attacks to obtain Essence Orbs, which is used to score K.O.s. The fighting style plays similar to Nintendo's popular fighting series, Super Smash Bros. (this type of fighting game is known as a Mascot Fighter in certain circles). Blocking and rolling, as well as usage of items are also included. Every character is surrounded by an invisible shield; attacking an opponent damages the shield instead of the character. Rather than instantly dying when the Shield Meter empties out, the character will retain one hit point, indicated by the character flashing red. The Shield Meter will instantly refill after three seconds of being empty, but any attack will instantly kill until it does. Around 24 different moves can be done with each character, with the Red button moves usually being basic attacks, Yellow button moves being strong or unique attacks, and Green button moves being moves with more unique properties compared to the former two. All characters have four of each button move, with 4 on ground each and 4 in midair each as well (though despite some moves being aerial versions of a grounded move, some moves may actually a different attack in midair; one move may be different followups, and so forth). Also, the Right Control Stick can be used to throw opponents (which cannot be blocked), but unlike attacking, and like attacking with an item, it forces EO's to be dropped by an opponent hit by the throw (though TO gain doesn't happen on a connecting throw for the user). Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, The Great Mighty Spiral. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player trial mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives unique to each character. Other modes include a Drone Mode, where players compete to defeat as many enemies that spawn as they can, and a Training Mode, where players can train either against an AI opponent or against each other. Category:Franchises